She knew
by mmanime
Summary: TRADUCCION. Tsukuyo se enamoró del Líder Yorozuya, y como parte de ello, duele.
1. Capitulo 1

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capitulo 1**

Se sentía estúpida. Por supuesto que ella sabía que eso iba a suceder.

 _Él se inclina para besar a la mujer que tiene delante._

Tsukuyo había sabido esto desde el principio, Gintoki nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba a él. Por muy impresionante que sea, ella cayó con fuerza. La shinigami de Yoshiwara reconoció este hecho hace mucho tiempo cuando aceptó el sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Ya era bastante difícil que tuviera que admitirlo, pero para tener las evidencias de que estaba en lo cierto todo este tiempo, lo que sucedió le dolía. Tenía ganas de ahogarse de la vista ante ella, su corazón había dejado de latir. Ella se dio cuenta de que nunca podría amar a alguien de esa forma. Ella nunca se había sentido así. _¡Agárrate a ti misma, Tsukuyo !,_ pensó mientras intentaba resistir los pensamientos que fluían en su cerebro como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo en cualquier segundo. ¿Hubo una cura para esto?

Ella suspiró, no estaba segura de que el Yorozuya la viera, pero no le importó, se dio la vuelta. La rubia esperaba no dar ninguna señal de su verdadero estado mental, de que su cuerpo no había traicionado su voluntad.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, estaba tratando de olvidar lo que vio hace un minuto. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta si ya lo sabía? ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón? Se dio cuenta cuando su mano agarró la ropa por su pecho izquierdo.

Tsukuyo se había preparado para esto desde el primer día que aceptó sus sentimientos. Pero todavía dolía tanto que le costaba respirar. Soy una idiota.

La mujer siempre ha sido fuerte. Ella era, de hecho, una mujer fuerte y orgullosa en todos los términos, él era su debilidad.

Ella odiaba ese hecho y siempre la enojaba con el simple pensamiento. Él era ese alguien que le devuelve el deseo real de volver a ser una mujer real. Ella quería que él la viera como una mujer. Este deseo que siempre quiso negar y proclamó haberlo enterrado hace mucho tiempo.

Gintoki era un hombre estúpido y perezoso, de pelo plateado. Ella realmente odiaba al chico, o al menos lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente fracasó. No era el tipo de persona del que uno debería enamorarse. Nunca devolvería los sentimientos a nadie, el amor no era parte de su vida. Él simplemente no era el tipo de hombre para quedarse con una mujer.

Ella lo sabía, él le dijo que un día aún así estaba influenciado por el "incienso de amor".

Era un hombre problemático, el mejor cuando se trataba de traer mala suerte y situaciones realmente malas. Y sin embargo, era el tipo de persona en torno al cual todos giraban, la gente lo amaba profundamente por sus acciones y actos leales. En el fondo, se preocupaba por las personas, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Gintoki era fuerte. Haría todo lo posible para salvar a sus amigos y su familia. Realmente le importaba.

Eso ella amaba.

Más de una vez, Tsukuyo fue quien lo vio llorar. Ella estaba allí cuando él habló sobre su pasado, aunque ella no lo sabía todo, lo escuchó en silencio mientras sus dedos llenaban su cabello suavemente. Ellos se entendieron. Ella era con quien compartía noches. Aunque fingió no preocuparse por eso, declarando que era "su trabajo", la mujer guardó estos momentos en una parte especial de su corazón. Ella sonreía, luego lloraba pensando en ellos.

Entró en su casa sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo frío, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas mientras su espalda tocaba la puerta detrás de ella.

Tsukuyo sabía que cuando se sentiera solo acudiría a ella. Ese era el alcance de su relación. Eran amigos, ya que él ocasionalmente le hablaba y alguna vez ellos hacían más.

Era tan ingenua como para pensar que los sentimientos que tenía por él no cambiarían si compartían una noche juntos, estaba tan equivocada. Gintoki no era la persona que uno pensaría que realmente es en este momento. Él le dio la sensación de que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Casi pensaría que él la amaba cuando gemía su nombre. Era amable, gentil, ya que podía ser rudo y la hacía arder desde dentro.

La mujer de pelo rubio se dejó caer en el suelo, su lado primero mientras se reía entre dientes sin felicidad en su voz.

"Él nunca me amará", dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Los abrió un segundo después para mirar a la luna a través de la ventana que estaba en lo alto del cielo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capítulo 2**

Una voz gritó el nombre de Tsukuyo, ya que todavía estaba tendida en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente. El hombre de pelo plateado entró en la habitación sin dudarlo, incluso con la mujer en el suelo. Él solo suspiró ligeramente, observándola desde su posición de pie.

Tsukuyo había dejado de moverse cuando escuchó su voz, ella no podía hacer nada, él estaba aquí, iba a verla en este estado que él mismo causó. No quería que él la viera así. Eso no podría pasar, ¿qué diría él? ¿Cómo explicaría esto?

El hombre simplemente se arrodilló detrás de ella analizando la situación, preguntándose por qué dormía en esta posición, tan cerca de la puerta. "Pude haber tropezado contigo", suspiró una vez más y arrastró sus dedos cerca de su mejilla, quitándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Él no podía ver sus ojos y la rubia esperaba que su conclusión fuera que ella estaba dormida, lo suficientemente cansada como para no haber podido ir en su propio futón cuando regresó del trabajo. De su lado, la mujer decidió apretar los párpados juntos sin hacer movimientos.

Gintoki de repente colocó su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda para sostenerla. Se estaba levantando cuando escuchó un grito ahogado de ella. Él solo sonrió ante el sonido, caminando hacia su futón. Él permaneció frente a él con indiferencia, manteniéndola cerca de su pecho. El hombre la estaba mirando por el costado de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la repentina cercanía de su cuerpo. Ella presionó sus ojos más fuerte mientras sus labios hacían lo mismo inconscientemente. La expresión no se escapó al Yorozuya. Puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que ella no estaba realmente dormida. Él simplemente no podía entender por qué ella actuaba dormida. Le pellizcó los muslos con la mano cerca de sus piernas. Observó su expresión con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esperó pacientemente una reacción.

Ella solo frunció el ceño ante el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su piel. Manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no se movería. Ella se convenció a sí misma hasta que sintió la punta de sus dedos acercándose lentamente a un costado de su pecho. Ella solo pudo recuperar el aliento, absteniéndose de gritarle y darle una patada. Ella casi olvidó lo molesta que estaba hace diez minutos.

"Gintoki" dijo ella con voz baja pero fuerte, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Dicho hombre volvió los ojos para mirarla mientras la oía. Él solo podía sonreír, ella estaba empezando a enojarse. Al menos eso es una reacción. No respondió y mantuvo sus dedos trabajando debajo de la ropa.

"Gintoki". dijo una segunda vez. Él la ignoró hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Fingió una cara inexpresiva mientras la miraba. Entonces declaró:

"Oi, Tsukky! No sabía que en realidad tenías sueños eróticos conmigo". Finalmente la dejó caer ligeramente sobre el futón mientras ella solo suspiró ante sus palabras, él en el otro la estaba mirando con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gintoki?" Simplemente se sienta al lado del futón poniéndose cómodo a su lado.

"Estoy aquí porque quería verte. ¿Es eso un problema?"

"¿Cómo entraste a la casa ...? No creo que te haya dado la llave, solo vete"

"Dejaste la puerta abierta". Él todavía estaba mirando sus ojos buscando algo que Tsukuyo no pudiera poner en palabras. _¿Me vio ahí antes ...?_ No pudo evitar morder su labio ante el pensamiento de ello, al mismo tiempo que deja escapar un suspiro silencioso, alcanzando su kiseru, el cual puso inmediatamente entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos mientras inflaba el humo delante de ella. Eso siempre le ayudó a su estado nervioso como ahora, suspiró deliciosamente. Luego esperó a que él dijera algo, sabiendo que podía romperse en cualquier momento, incluso con el humo en su sangre. No viajaba tan rápido como le gustaría en sus venas. Todavía estaba tan molesta. Su corazón latía a un ritmo increíble y se preguntó qué podría ser peor que él supiera. Ella lo sintió inclinándose hacia abajo para tomar el kiseru.

"¿Qué estás…", susurró ella, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la vista ante ella. Él simplemente dio una calada y volvió a colocar el kiseru en sus labios. Ella lo tomó de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en el kiseru mismo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sin sentir más. Estuvo con otra mujer justo ahora y aquí estaba, resoplando su kiseru. Eso no eran celos. Tsukuyo no era alguien celosa, simplemente no podía entender cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. La cortesana de la muerte estaba confundida y enojada. Dejó caer el kiseru en el suelo mientras se aferraba a su compañero.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el movimiento sorprendió a Gintoki ya que no esperaba su ira. ¿Fue realmente la ira? No podía describir la mirada en sus ojos. Era como si ella estuviera a punto de llorar, él no había visto nada similar a aquello en la rubia. Le sorprendió aún más cuando ella lo besó. Difícil. Estaba desordenado y ella se apretó contra él y rápidamente su mano fue directamente a su cabello.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tsukuyo lo besaba por su cuenta, Gintoki siempre había sido quien que iniciaba los besos y ella respondía, pero esta vez realmente lo había besado. Le tomó un segundo para comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo cuando finalmente la levantó.

Su mano en su cintura. Como si el espacio entre ellos fuera demasiado para él.

El movimiento del samurai sacó a Tsukuyo de su propia actuación. Ella se alejó. Respirando pesadamente solo podía murmurar "no". Sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo. "No ... eso no es lo que quería hacer ..." ella apretó su puño, aún incapaz de mirar hacia arriba. Sabía que sus ojos carmesí la miraban confundidos, buscando el por qué lo apartaría de la forma en que lo hizo, sabía que no podía manejarlo y que se rendiría ante sus hermosos ojos, de nuevo.

"Te odio" era lo único que podía decir.


	3. Capitulo 3

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capitulo 3**

"Me odias, ¿eh?" él zumbó, frunciendo el ceño un poco y como si no fuera algo importante se encogió de hombros. "Dime algo que no sepa".

Cuando Tsukuyo levantó lentamente los dedos sobre sus ojos, pudo sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y las secó tan rápido como cayeron de sus pestañas. Ella apartó la cara de su mirada, como si intentara escapar de unos ojos poderosos e intensos que podrían hacerla estremecer y derretirse en ese momento. Él la estaba debilitando. Eso era inaceptable.

Su cuerpo reaccionó exactamente lo contrario como hubiera querido, quería ocultar cómo se sentía realmente, pero su cuerpo traicionó su resolución. Su mano libre todavía estaba apretada en su muslo, tratando de controlar el temblor cuando ella lo escuchó hablar.

"No soy estúpido Tsukuyo". Suspiró cuando su mano la agarró del brazo para forzarla a enfrentarlo. "Mírame." Él carraspeó cuando ella obstinadamente cerró los ojos. Tomó su barbilla entre su pulgar e índice, liberando su agarre sobre su brazo suavemente. "No me detendré hasta que me mires y me cuentes lo que pasó". su voz era suave mientras arrastraba los dedos sobre su barbilla para ahuecar su mejilla ligeramente. Gintoki se inclinó lentamente para presionar su frente contra la de ella.

Con su cálido aliento rozando contra su piel, Tsukuyo aún se negaba a abrir los ojos mientras el contacto la hacía abrir la boca inconscientemente, obviamente ansiaba el calor que estaba proporcionando a través de su cuerpo con un simple movimiento. "Realmente te odio, Gintoki". Ella susurró lentamente abriendo sus ojos color lavanda para enfrentar su sonrisa pausada en sus labios.

"Lo sé," Gintoki secó las lágrimas que ella no había podido secar con la punta de su pulgar. "¿Que pasó?" preguntó de nuevo. En ese momento el hombre adoptó un semblante serio que la desconcertó cuando estaba sonriendo hace un minuto.

"No pasó nada." ella contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo molestia con una expresión oscura que usualmente le daba cuando dice algo estúpido. La cortesana finalmente pudo quitar la cara que planeaba usar, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos una vez más. Ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Sin decir nada, el hombre de cabellos plateados la miró. Buscando sus ojos, lo que evitaría a toda costa. La líder Hyakka nunca había derramado una sola lágrima delante de él y ella realmente trató de convencerse a sí misma de que creería en esta mentira vacía. Se apartó de ella y se acostó en el futón.

"Quiero follar entonces." El líder de Yorozuya la miró, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

La rubia volvió su atención hacia él una vez más, solo pudo reírse de las palabras como si estuviera esperando este tipo de reacción por parte del hombre.

"Quiero darte un puñetazo".

"Aún puedes darme un puñetazo mientras estoy dentro de ti o arañándome la espalda como siempre lo haces, sabes. Siempre me dejas moretones y, sin embargo, siempre me gritas que continúe ..." Gintoki respondió mostrando su rostro inexpresivo habitual, picando su nariz con su dedo meñique.

No podía evitar que el rojo en sus ardientes mejillas se extendiera. Murmurando un "Cállate" a sus bromas familiares.

Alcanzó su mano más cercana, sin levantarse, para poder empujarla contra su pecho. Gimió suavemente cuando lo único que podía hacer la cortesana era jadear, caer de costado. "No", murmuró ella mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente contra su pecho, esperando que él no lo notara ya que estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Casi jadeaba, con la boca cerca de su cuello. "No quiero esto".

"Me viste ahí atrás, ¿verdad?"

Su mano viajó a su cintura por un momento y luego se detuvo, para calmarla un poco. La palma de su mano presionando suavemente contra su mejilla para hacerla mirar hacia arriba. Esta vez ella no apartó la mirada. Con los ojos fijos, Gintoki contuvo el aliento ante la vista que tenía ante él. No podía creer lo que veía en este momento. Estaba confundida, y él podía ver a través de sus ojos el dolor como si él mismo lo sintiera. La mirada en sus ojos era todo lo que necesitaba ver.

El samurai la levantó ligeramente para tomarla en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiera verla escapar de nuevo. "Lo siento", susurró, en voz baja que habría sido inaudible para cualquier otra persona.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar eso de él.

"Si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí, no eres tú. Lo siento. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo desde el principio. No tienes que decir eso ... No ... lo siento ... lo siento ... "ella se ahogó en un sollozo, apretando sus dedos en su ropa, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello

Aquí estaba ella, culpándose a sí misma por tener sentimientos, estos sentimientos que eran incluso más fuertes de lo que alguna vez pensó que serían. Esos sentimientos extraños que una vez prometió que nunca permitirían tomar ventaja sobre sus pensamientos racionales. Tsukuyo sabía desde el principio qué esperar de esto. Ella siempre lo había sabido. Y sin embargo no lo detuvo. Ella lo amaba.

"Te amo ..." respiró ella.

Silencio.

Sin movimiento.

Pasó un momento mientras su cuerpo y su mente se calmaban. _Tal vez él no oyó lo que ella dijo? Si es así, me alegro ... qué me pasa ... por qué dije algo así ..._ pensó la rubia. La cortesana llegó lentamente a la conclusión de que él la había ignorado, finalmente suspiró casi aliviada. Eso pudo haber sido lo mejor que había hecho hasta que escuchó una risita.

Él se reía.


	4. Capitulo 4

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capítulo 4**

Tsukuyo estaba aún más confundida por su reacción. ¿No se suponía que era una reacción realmente mala y grosera? Alguien que se ríe de la confesión de uno, ¿no era algo que uno simplemente evitaría? Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de entender la razón de su repentina risa. ¿Fue gracioso descubrir que ella lo amaba? ¿Enamorada al punto de que ella lloraría y sufriría por él? Decidió permanecer en silencio, solo para alejarse de su costado y recostarse sobre su espalda, mirando el techo. La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando finalmente dejó de reírse.

Con el paso del tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cerró los ojos tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus pensamientos agitados sobre el hombre de cabello plateado que yacía a su lado. Incluso tan cerca, él es todo en lo que puede pensar ... ella tomó aire tranquilamente, con la mano vagando sobre su corazón palpitante.

Gintoki captó su atención cuando bajó al futón para tomar la manta y cubrirlos a ambos. Su brazo finalmente se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para llevarla de vuelta a su lado, llenando la habitación vacía que tenían entre ellos. Estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron una vez más, haciéndola suspirar ante el toque y la repentina cercanía. Casi sonaba como un gemido. "Maldita mujer". Él la sostenía firmemente como si ella nunca se separara de su pecho. "Te estás congelando", comentó mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente a su hombro, cerrando el espacio con su frente presionando contra él.

Pronto cayeron lentamente en el sueño de la noche sin otras palabras.

(...)

"Es inusual que duermas con Tsukuyo" dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta mientras ella la tocaba ligeramente. La mencionada zumbó humildemente, saliendo de su breve sueño que la dejó ligeramente adormecida. Sonriendo un poco por la agradable sensación que le daba su manta, qué cálida era, cuando la cortesana se dio cuenta de que no era una manta se quedó sin aliento ante la vista que tenía delante: cabello plateado. ¿Cómo pudo ella haber olvidado esto?

Sin avisar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer en una silla de ruedas. "¿Estás aquí, Tsu ...", la mujer siguió su voz "¡Oh-!" Sorprendido por la vista que tenía ante ella: Gintoki tapaba por completo a la líder de la Hyakka, su cabello era lo único que Hinowa podía ver desde donde estaba. La mujer mayor se llevó una mano a la boca y detuvo una risita que se formaba en su garganta.

"Lo siento Tsukuyo, no sabía que tenías compañía". Cerró la puerta, dejando a una rubia muy roja detrás de ella. Ella sacudió al hombre mordiendo furiosamente sus labios.

"Gintoki!" Ella le gritó, cuando él salió volando por su propia patada. El hombre gruñó, sus ojos medio abiertos cuando sintió el choque de su cabeza en la pared detrás de él.

"Aaaah ... En serio ..." puso los ojos en blanco mientras su voz estaba corrompida por la molestia y la diversión de lo nerviosa que estaba su cara por la vergüenza. Finalmente suspiró, sus dedos masajeando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Normalmente te vas antes de que me despierte ..." dijo de repente la cortesana.

"No tenía ganas de irme".

Tsukuyo lo observó en silencio, abrió la boca, claramente no esperaba estas palabras. Cuando finalmente encontró algo que decir, cerró la boca. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, con la mano en la puerta.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer".

"Sí." el líder Yorozuya siguió su paso, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella. "Puedo verte esta noche?"

"Tengo trabajo". ella repitió "Solo ... olvida lo que dije anoche".

Como si la mujer hubiera sentido su mano levantándose de su brazo, ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla. Sus manos temblaban cuando tocó la pared frente a ella por un momento. Ella había cometido un error al decir esas palabras, eso no era lo que quería. Quería que él olvidara lo frágil que se veía cuando hablaba. Quería que él actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recuperando rápidamente sus sentidos, fue al baño. Debía pasar por su ritual matutino antes de empezar a trabajar.

Gintoki estaba en la otra mano, parado frente a la puerta. Él no se movió, incluso si sabía que tenía que haberse ido antes de que ella regresara. Ella no lo dijo con palabras, pero eso era algo invisible que entendió. No era como si Tsukuyo nunca fuera fría con él; en realidad, a menudo ella lo llamaba idiota. Pero esto ... la forma en que acaba de hablar ... había algo más en su voz que lo ponía casi ... triste. Ese no era su tono habitual.

(...)

El día fue mejor de lo que Tsukuyo había pensado que sería. En Yoshiwara no pasó nada demasiado serio, estaban los hombres malvados que solían lanzar a sus kunai, pero nada demasiado peligroso que no pudiera manejar. Y eso alegró. Hasta ahora su mente no se había curado de la noche anterior, las emociones aún fuertes en sus venas.

Suspiró. Su kiseru entre sus labios y sus ojos fijos en la luna. Es difícil creer que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando él se le acercó. Todo se sentía diferente ahora que ella soltó que lo amaba. Qué idiota era. Debería haberlo golpeado mucho antes, se lo merecía. No...

 _No. Esto necesita parar, Tsukuyo. No puedes actuar así. ¡No quieres! Deja de pensar en él. Le dijiste que lo olvidara. Él merece que hagas lo mismo._

Luchando en sus propia mente, ahuyentó el humo cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Era Hinowa.

"Siento lo de esta mañana", le dijo la mujer. La atmósfera de la habitación se podía sentir solo por la presión que fluía alrededor de la mujer rubia. Hinowa rodó hacia el lado de la persona que consideraba su hermana pequeña.

"Por favor no me lo recuerdes".

"No te enfades. Tsukuyo, sabes que te dije que podías venir a verme cada vez que sucedía algo malo. Escuché de ti por subordinados, que has estado soñando todo el día ... puedes hablar conmigo". Ella habló con una voz suave que Tsukuyo siempre había encontrado relajada. Tomó otro aliento de su kiseru y la miró.

"Le dije cómo me sentía ...", comenzó la experta kunai, sin estar segura de cómo explicar su "problema". Sentía extraño hablar de esto, incluso con Hinowa, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar descaradamente sobre sus sentimientos. Tsukuyo nunca fue alguien que hiciera eso, nunca. La mujer de pelo negro asintió con calma para tranquilizarla. "No pude evitarlo. Lo vi con alguien más". Ella mordió sus labios inferiores con el recuerdo, pero sacudió sus ojos.

"No tengo ningún derecho sobre él. No tenía derecho a decírselo", continuó ella. "Esta es la única cosa de la que estoy segura y aún ..."

"Tuviste una reacción natural. Lo amas, así que duele verlo con otra persona", dijo la mujer frente a ella mientras que Tsukuyo presionó su kiseru entre sus labios. Miró a la ventana una vez más. "¿Cuál fue su reacción?"

"Él se rió." Tsukuyo respondió humildemente.

"Bueno, si esto no es confuso". Hinowa dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Se quedó la noche, ¿no? Estaba nervioso Tsukuyo".

"¿Nervioso? ¿Cómo ... nervioso? No. Él estaba ... solo riéndose".

"Un hombre pueden estar nervioso cuando la mujer que le gusta dice que lo ama". Tarareaba mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. "Deberías preguntarle a él".

"Q-qué ... estás diciendo Hinowa ... ¡No estoy preguntando nada! No me gusta eso", la voz de Tsukuyo estaba elevándose, tratando de apartar las palabras de Hinowa.

Ella no le preguntará cómo se sintió. Demonios que ella ya sabía. ¿En qué estaba pensando Hinowa? Sí, ella lo amaba, pero no esperaba que él ... la amara de vuelta. Hasta el momento, su relación había sido física, compartieron momentos especiales, claro, y hablaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo. Nunca fue algo que ella pensó que no tomaría demasiado en serio. Pero ella lo tomó en serio, eventualmente. En el fondo quería ser especial para él.

Gruñó, ¿quería saber de verdad?

(...)

"¿Por qué te reíste?"

Gintoki observó a la rubia cortesana de pie en la puerta de su casa. No se habían visto en dos semanas desde esa noche y ella simplemente apareció, de la nada.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó el samurai, hurgándose la nariz, como siempre. Dio un paso atrás dejándola para irse.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo Gintoki!" Tsukuyo gritó siguiéndolo.

Él fue despistado. "Oi oi, no quiero una furia en mi casa". Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo en el pecho, él le cogió las manos.

Lavanda y ojos carmesí se encontraron.

"Tsukuyo". Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que sus labios se cerraran.

Él la besó.


	5. Capitulo 5

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capítulo 5**

Inclinándose hacia la rubia, las manos de Gintoki se movían lentamente por la parte superior de su cintura, como si temiera que ella lo empujara. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba planeando hacerlo; incluso había cerrado los ojos y su cuerpo tenso se relajó lentamente mientras él la abrazaba. Él suspiró contra sus labios, con sus dedos trabajando en la punta de su ropa.

Cada cosa que Tsukuyo pensó cuestionar al hombre fue rápidamente olvidado mientras su lengua se movía en sus labios, acariciándola, enviando una sacudida en su espina dorsal. Su respiración se aceleró y ella abrió sus labios, complacida con su repentina necesidad de sentirlo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus lenguas se enredaban con Gintoki liderando el contacto, lenta y sensualmente, que ya no podía pensar. Sus dedos se encuentran rápidamente en el dobladillo de su cuello donde descansaba su desordenado cabello. Ella tiró de su cabeza hacia ella, intensificando su deseo de estar más cerca de él, si eso era posible.

El movimiento de sus manos provocó algo, Gintoki había golpeado su espalda contra la pared. Él se separó de sus labios, respirando pesadamente mientras miraba sus ojos intensamente. Su mano se movió hacia su parte trasera en moviéndose en círculos, en contraste con el movimiento brusco que había hecho hacía un minuto. La cortesana tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, Gintoki, quien era conocido por su rostro inexpresivo, la estaba mirando tan intensamente que sintió que sus rodillas perdían toda su fuerza, Tsukuyo nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, acostumbrarse a este tipo de expresión de parte de él.

A sabiendas, el hombre de cabello plateado la acurrucó contra la pared una vez más, bajando su mano para sostenerla debajo de su muslo. Al hacerlo, Gintoki había presionado su centro contra el de ella sin pensar en lo duro que ya estaba.

Silbaron un poco ante la sensación, la lujuria los estaba volviendo locos cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse juntas. Gintoki gruñó ante el contacto de su miembro cada vez más duro, haciendo que sus pantalones se volvieran realmente incómodos. Su rostro se movió hacia su cuello, el samurai respiraba con dificultad mientras cerraba la distancia con besos, apretando su agarre en su muslo. Tsukuyo deslizó su mano sobre su pecho, suspirando cuando su lengua tocó su piel. Rápidamente, su mano se movió hacia abajo sobre sus pantalones, casi gimió cuando sintió su endurecimiento en la punta de su dedo, ya podía sentirlo en ella. Realmente lo estaba deseando. Logró que la ropa cayera sobre sus rodillas. Mordiéndose los labios, la mujer estaba mirando el bulto que se formaba en sus boxers: el deseo era lo único en su mente.

La mano de Gintoki se movía en su pomo, deslizándolas debajo de la camisa sin dudarlo, él lamió la piel descubierta de su hombre. Lamió, mordió su piel con fervor dejando marcas oscuras.

El hombre de cabello plateado se detuvo unos minutos más tarde y finalmente se levantó y ella fácilmente puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Tsukuyo tenía una mano presionada en su hombro para mantenerse firme. Ella suspiró ante la sensación de sus dedos subiendo para alcanzar su pecho. Ella realmente amaba como los manipulaba, dulce y sin embargo tan ferozmente.

La cortesana no pudo evitar que los gemidos escaparan de ella, incluso tuvo que preguntarse cómo podría estar agarrándola con sensatez y cómo podría afectarla tanto, haciéndola más desesperada por su toque. Por supuesto que ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo haría. Ella lo recordó como si fuera ayer ... Se había sentido tan avergonzada y enojada con el hombre; la había agarrado tan repentinamente que ella ... el pensamiento se detuvo cuando sintió sus labios alrededor de sus senos. ¿Cómo no lo sintió ella moviendo la parte superior de su vestido?

Ella se abstuvo de gritar, ese sentimiento y, oh Dios, la visión que tenía ante ella, su lengua estaba haciendo magia en su pezón. Cada lamida y succión la volvía loca, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para sentirse avergonzada cuando su rostro presionaba más su dominación. Cuando sus manos dejaron la curva de su pecho, ella rápidamente miró a Gintoki preguntándose por qué se detendría. Él movió sus dedos entre sus piernas sin dudarlo. Entonces una sonrisa brilló en su boca, miró hacia sus ojos.

"Estás tan mojada", susurró él todavía teniendo su evidente sonrisa, finalmente cerró el espacio con un beso cuando deslizó un dedo en su humedad y comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella. Al hacerlo, los gemidos escaparon de la boca de la mujer. Ella frunció el ceño y casi rompió el beso pidiendo su nombre, pero Gintoki no la dejó, presionando su boca contra la de ella y jugando con su lengua disfrutando sensual de su sabor.

Tsukuyo no podía soportarlo más, ella lo quería y el hecho de que él solo insertara otro dedo la hacía estar segura de lo que quería. Ella estaba deseando más. Cuando la cortesana finalmente pudo separarse de sus labios, sosteniendo fuertemente su hombro, lo que seguramente estaría dejando marcas de uñas.

"Gintoki", dijo con una pequeña voz teñida de placer. "Por favor ... toma ... tómame ..."

Ella estaba mordiendo sus labios, sus mejillas eran de un rojo profundo. No solo por la vergüenza, sino que la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido hasta el punto de que estaba ardiendo, ardiendo por él como nunca antes lo había hecho. El tacto de sus dedos se había vuelto más fuerte. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía por el siguiente paso. Gintoki aún trabajaba su boca en su pecho y chupaba con fuerza y dejaba marcas en ellos como si fueran sus golosinas favoritas.

Por supuesto que ese bastardo sabía cuan molesto estaba siendo. El líder yorozuya la había ignorado por un momento y siguió haciéndolo por un tiempo. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuanto más continuó y eventualmente él tampoco pudo esperar más. Detuvo todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora para bajar su boxer lo suficiente como para poder dejar libre su virilidad.

Cuando Tsukuyo entendió lo que planeaba hacer; ella no podía estar más lista y sus ojos estaban acechando hacia su miembro y ella se mordió los labios. Sin esperar otro segundo, Gintoki ya estaba presionando su eje contra su centro. La mujer emitió un gemido ante el simple contacto, fue duro contra ella, supo en ese momento que él estaba ardiendo con la misma intensidad que ella. El samurai no se movió mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella, se sentía como una eternidad, pero solo tomó un segundo hasta que finalmente se conectaron. No esperó más cuando vio lo que quería exactamente: su hermoso ser, anticipando todo esto tanto como él.

Se inclinó y la besó mientras le daba un profundo empujón para entrar por completo. Ella suspiró ruidosamente, sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados y ella eligió profundizar el beso atrapando su lengua sensualmente. Sin embargo, Gintoki no le dejó tiempo para descansar y empujó más fuerte. La cortesana se quedó sin aliento, apretando su agarre sobre sus hombros. Él suspiró cuando ella comenzó a gemir, ni siquiera podía pensar más cuando sus gritos comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos. Su voz cada vez más fuerte en cada "Gintoki" que ella suspiraba.

Cómo le gustaba escucharla. Qué maravilloso sonaba, a él le encantó y quería escuchar más de ellos.

Más de nuevo..

¿Cómo podría sonar tan sensual?

Sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza contra las de ella, cada uno de sus movimientos eran rápidos y duros e hizo todo lo posible para llegar a su final profundo. Todavía tenía cuidado de mantenerla lo suficientemente estable, agarrando su parte trasera con fuerza, mientras gruñía el sonido de sus sexos golpeándose la hizo llorar aún más.

Cuan maravilloso se sintió. Los gritos se podían escuchar desde el exterior, mientras Tsukuyo gimió su nombre, ella estaba escarbando con fuerza su piel, lo que hizo que acelerara su paso, su empuje se volvió más violento que ella misma se estaba echando el pelo hacia atrás - Gintoki solo podía seguir adelante, nada ya importaba. Él acarició sus caderas, sujetándola en la pared y endureciendo sus movimientos.

"Gin ... Gintoki!" ella gritó cuando él finalmente llegó a su punto dulce. El final de su pie empujó el final de su espalda, queriendo sentir más de él si eso era posible.

Gintoki había movido su mano libre en sus caderas cuando de repente sintió a Tsukuyo temblando debajo de sí mismo, sintió que su clímax estaba cerca. Los gemidos escaparon de sus labios casi en silencio, ella estaba cerca. Sus caderas chocaban de forma irregular cuando él también estaba por llegar.

"Tsukuyo ..." dijo con una voz profunda y entrecortada.

Ella no podía soportarlo más. Todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora no había sido a esta intensidad. ¿Por qué no se había sentido así antes ...? ¿Por qué fue diferente de la otra vez?

La mano del samurai estaba ahora en su mejilla, él estaba mirando directamente a su cara mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella. Sus caderas estaban enredadas y los movimientos de Gintoki eran más lentos pero más profundos. Así fue como llegó Tsukuyo.

Dulce infierno. El cuerpo de la cortesana dejó de moverse y su corazón latía tan rápido que ni siquiera podía gritar el placer que él le había dado. La siguió, llegando a su propio orgasmo con un gruñido. Él terminó escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, respirando pesadamente contra su piel.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, solo se podía escuchar su respiración en la habitación. Tsukuyo todavía tenía su espalda presionada contra la pared, se sentía pegajosa después de todo lo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente recuperaron el aliento, la mujer de cabello rubio le puso la frente en el hombro, presionando su pecho contra el de él. Algo simple, pero sus corazones latían unos contra otros.

Vinculados.

Ella sabía que nunca podría dejar de amar la forma en que él la hacía sentir.


	6. Capitulo 6

**She knew**

Gintama no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hideaki Sorachi.

Esta historia es una traducción, el original es de irumielle, yo solo traduzco.

 **Capitulo 6**

Estaban desnudos en la habitación de Gintoki.

El sol todavía estaba alto ya que solo eran las 4 de la tarde y las calles estaban llenas de gente que estaba afuera haciendo diferentes ruidos ... podría haber sido un trabajador que regresaba a casa o algo así, notó Tsukuyo. Mientras los dos seguían acostados, recuperándose de su momento anterior. El hombre de cabello gris estaba profundamente dormido, su agarre firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la mujer como si estuviera a punto de volar lejos de él. Tsukuyo realmente no podía dormir. Aunque nunca se había sentido mejor, al menos físicamente, recuerda la razón por la que vino a la casa del Yorozuya ahora. El bastardo sabía cómo hacerla sentir tan bien que pudiera olvidarse de los peores problemas del mundo. Ella suspiró un poco, pero aun así sonrió ligeramente pensando en eso.

Cuando cambió su posición en la cama, Tsukuyo aprovechó esta oportunidad para levantarse. Luego salió de la habitación para buscar su ropa. La rubia no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa apareciera en su rostro: la sala de estar estaba devastada por sus "acciones". Exhaló para evitar que su mente vagara por eso otra vez y negó con la cabeza para despertarse o volvería a un estado con el que no quería enfrentarse a él. No, ella no quería excitarse por eso. La cortesana se mordió los labios mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el sofá para agarrar su ropa.

"Oh, mío", escuchó, una voz detrás de ella " deberías haberme dicho si querías más de mí, no hay necesidad de atraerme con todo eso ... esto". la última palabra que Gintoki dijo antes de acariciar su trasero, presionando sus labios sobre sus hombros.

La líder hyakka se estremeció por su toque. Se mordió el labio aún más fuerte para no caer en esto por tercera vez.

"Gintoki". dijo ella a la ligera.

"¿Hm?" respondió de manera casual mientras su caricia se volvía como seda vagando por la parte inferior de su espalda. Peligrosamente en su trasero. Ella casi sonrió ante su toque cada vez más exigente.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo ...", dijo en voz baja, manteniéndose en su posición.

"¿Estabas planeando irte mientras yo dormía?" Fingió una voz sorprendida, y siguió acariciándola.

A pesar de que a Tsukuyo le encantaba la forma en que coqueteaban después de sus noches juntos, ella finalmente lo detuvo y se giró para mirarlo, luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con sus brillantes ojos carmesí. La rubia colocó su mano sobre su pecho, sin dejar sus ojos por un minuto. La forma en que podía hablar con ella a tal nivel siempre la sorprendía, se dio cuenta una vez más. La mujer casi dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

"Creo que ... deberíamos vestirnos y ... ya sabes. Hablar de cómo te reíste cuando te dije ... eso ... yo ..." dijo después de que ella había reunido su coraje para finalmente decirlo de nuevo. Por su parte, Gintoki mostraba una cara feliz, casi estúpida.

"Que es tan gracioso ?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño ante su actitud.

"Nada" dijo él, riéndose.

Mantuvo una voz tranquila, pero la agudeza de su tono revelaba claramente su molestia. "¿Es tan divertido el hecho de que te amo? ¿Eh?"

La shinigami tayuu estaba desnuda, en todo su esplendor, parada frente al hombre que amaba. Por supuesto, la ira que sentía en su interior aumentaba, _¿cómo podía burlarse de mis sentimientos ... Otra vez? no está bien_. Pensó, ella estaba luchando por encontrar sus palabras ahora. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, ella estaba escasa de palabras cuando estaba tan segura hace un momento, que podría haber resuelto esto, hacer algo con sus malditos sentimientos por una vez. Tsukuyo nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, incluso cuando tenían relaciones sexuales, tener sentimientos siempre era la parte más difícil. Y Gintoki fue quien siempre encendió este fuego en ella. No era solo ira, sino también la sensación de estar herida.

"Sabes que probablemente podría soportar cualquier otra reacción, pero tú ... burlándote de mí ..."

Con el puño apretado, estuvo a punto de golpearlo no con fuerza, solo para hacer un punto, pensó; aun así, el hombre en cuestión terminó colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que la mujer estaba a punto de hacer.

"No lo entiendes, Tsukuyo. No me estoy riendo de ti" dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. "Me estoy riendo de mí porque te amo". Gintoki se detuvo un poco para inspeccionar su reacción, fue casi divertido verla quedarse en blanco. Lo había dicho, sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Pero él la amaba y ahora que ella lo había dicho de nuevo, estaba orgulloso de que en realidad era tan fácil decirlo.

"Te amo" repitió, con la misma estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella estaba de hecho teniendo un bloqueo mental. La rubia no podía creer lo que oía.

"Qué ?" Ella susurró, como si estuviera sin aliento. Ella lo miró con ojos serios y sorprendidos. ¡Y ella pensó que era la estúpida! "Me amas ?"

"Sí ..." aunque se sentía bastante nervioso, luchó contra sí mismo y trató de actuar lo más normal posible. "Maldita mujer, te juro que hace un minuto no te hice gritar tan alto como para dejarte sorda", dijo Gintoki en un tono muerto. "Quiero decir, bien, tal vez un poco"

Ella finalmente lo golpeó en su hombro, lo que le hizo retroceder un paso.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Gintoki!"

Ella ya no estaba enojada, pero el rojo en su cara era el más rojo en la cara que Yorozuya había visto de ella. Entonces ella esconde su cara detrás de sus manos. Gintoki sonrió, se sintió bastante aliviado al verla volver a su estado "normal". Por supuesto, Tsukuyo no siempre estaba avergonzada, pero Gin-chan sabía exactamente cómo hacerle cosquillas. El hombre de pelo gris se acercó a Tsukuyo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para tirarla contra él. Finalmente, besó su hombro desnudo, silbando en sus oídos cuando sintió su cuerpo, muy desnudo, contra el suyo. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

"Nunca me burlaré de lo que sientes, Tsukuyo". dijo seriamente, tirando suavemente de sus manos para mostrar su rostro. "Te amo."

FIN

Y llegó a su fin. Espero la historia les haya gustado, estoy considerando sacar una especie de one-shot, a modo de epílogo como aporte mío a esta corta historia. Besos y, bueno, continuaré con mi otra historia.


End file.
